fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reading Jamie Maddox: Evolution
This is about the X-Men, Avengers, and everyone else reading Jamie Maddox: Evolution and how the X-Men feel about the way they're treating him during the 2013 film X-Men: Evolution. Reading Jamie's Life (Jamie Maddox wipes away the tears from his angry eyes as he runs away from the laughing X-Men students and ignores a worried Rogue, Tabitha, Remy, Bobby, Sam, and Laura telling him to come back while Wolverine and the adults give him sympathy looks and glare at the laughing jerks.) Everyone else also glare at them while May Parker was preparing to help talk with the parents. Peter and Eddie were comforting their friend Jamie while all three of them were angry and disgusted with the ones that hurt him. (Heck, Wolverine punched Cyclops in the face for his selfishness. Sure, you readers would think this is misunderstanding but wrong. Before the party, Jamie got depressed that his crush and friend Kitty Pryde was going to the X-Men dance with Lance Alvers a.k.a. Avalanche but let her have fun with him because as long as she's happy than he's happy.) All girls say awe at Jamie, who blushes while Peter and Eddie pat him on the back, causing more duplicates and making him laugh. Kitty smiles sadly but still upset at now learning that he turned out to be a good friend. However, she still goes to hug him and even calls him her little brother. He gives a watery smile. Lance smiled at Jamie and respects him for that. Jean was so proud of him. (However, he saw the MRD kidnapping mutants and they saw him so he ran to the institute as fast as he could. When he went in and looked exhausted, a worried Rogue went to him and asked what's wrong. He told them everything but when he saw people didn't believe him, he got mad that they would think he would be lying. However, Jean slapped him and told him to stop being such a little brat who wants attention and says he's such a child while Cyclops and the others laugh at this.) Peter and Eddie were glaring at a guilt-ridden Jean for this and much to everyone's surprise, Eddie slapped Jean. Then Peter stood up for Jamie. "YOU SELFISH DICKS THINK YOU CAN JUST MESS WITH HIM AND THAT HE'LL EASILY FORGIVE YOU?! YOU JUST HURT HIM BEYOND REPAIR! HE WANTED TO BE JUST LIKE YOU GUYS BUT YOU NEVER GIVE HIM A DAMN CHANCE! ESPECIALLY YOU KITTY! YOU WERE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVED IN HIM BUT DITCHED HIM FOR A COCKY PRETTY GUY WHO COULD JUST MAKES SOME DUMB EARTHQUAKES!" yelling a angry Peter. Kitty and Lance look down in shame at having hurt the kid. Peter then glared at Rahne and Roberto, "AS FOR YOU TWO, JAMIE LOVED YOU RAHNE AND YOU CLAIMED TO SHARE HIS FEELINGS BUT ONLY FOR HIM TO FIND OUT THAT YOU ONLY WANTED THIS FLAMING ASSHOLE'S ATTENTION AND TO MAKE THINGS WORST, ROBERTO EVEN CALLED HIM A PIPSQUEAK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DEFEND JAMIE!" they also look ashamed and wish to make it up to the kid. Then Peter glares at Jean, "AND FINALLY, JEAN FUCKING GREY! YOU ACT LIKE TOO MUCH OF A MOTHER TO JAMIE AND WAS THE ONE THAT JAMIE EVEN LOVED YOU LIKE A MOTHER BUT NO, YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR PAIN TO EVEN FEEL SORRY FOR JAMIE! IF YOU WANTED TO BE HIS MOTHER THEN YOU WOULD'VE PROTECTED HIM AND STOOD UP FOR HIM BUT YOU ABANDONED HIM! YOU'RE WORST THEN THE OTHER PARENTS OUT THERE WHO ABANDON THEIR KIDS BECAUSE OF THEIR GIFTS!" then he calms down and says something morale, "An old Naruto story once said that those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrade are worst than scum. You guys are examples of that. Just like me, he wants to be like the team that he's on but the Avengers treat me like a kid. However, they don't abuse me or betray me. When this is over, I'm putting him in my own superhero team and we got a code to always believe our comrade." After he was done, everyone was looking at Peter in shock but also respect. The X-Men adults smile at him for standing up for their youngest member, the Avengers are proud of their kid but feel ashamed about how they're treating him, the Fantastic Four nod in agreement to the kid's words, and May Parker cheers for her nephew. The guilty ones realize Peter's right, they are real jerks towards Jamie and the way they treated him was the worst betrayal ever. Jean was the most upset for how she treated him and it's true that they have a mother and son relationship. (However, Jamie stood up for himself by fighting back against him and ran away from the fight with tears as other X-Men had saw the whole thing and were disgusted. Jamie had accidentally ran into Jean's room but when he found out it was hers, he angrily destroyed everything in it: he broke her mirror, took a dump in her shoes, peed on her plants, burnt her diary, stole her phone, ate her chocolate, scratched the walls with retractable wolverine claws that he built, and then broke the door with a sledgehammer. After he calmed down, he went to his room and start crying.) Jean was angered to find out what Jamie did but Peter, Jamie, and Eddie high-fived each other and laughed until they stopped at the crying part. (He then looked in his mirror and still winces at the old injuries: 1st degree burns from Cyclops and Roberto, bit in the groin from Rahne when she saw it and took advantage of him, electric shock from Ray, small burnt blisters from Jubilee, small splinters from Evan, and burnt volcano hand marks on his back by Amara.) Pictures of the injuries show up and it got a lot of angry reactions. Bobby and Sam were shocked by their girlfriends while Ororo was angry and plans to have a talk with Evan. Rahne blushes at remembering what she did to Jamie but in her defense, she was giving him the love that he would have wanted while Laura is annoyed at her for doing to her brother. (Okay, the bite mark is an accident because she was paying him a nickel to suck his "Pickle".) Peter and Eddie laugh at that while Jamie blushes at that memory. Rahne is also blushing but doesn't regret it because of her reaction to seeing it. Then all the girls are given a picture of it and they blush. However, Wolverine, Jean, and Laura were annoyed. "Rahne, why were you doing that to my little brother? Please, anyone but him." whined an annoyed Laura but Rahne smirks. "Why? You jealous that you didn't get a taste of it?" asked a smirking Rahne before laughing at the blush on Laura's face. Actually, all X-Men girls glare at Rahne in jealousy and she gives them a triumphant smirk. (And yes, it surprising that Amara and Jubilee treated him like that but the latter always treats him like a child and doesn't have faith in him. However, the former is what broke his heart because she is always nice to everyone but then again, she was pushing him down by putting her hands on his back because he was framed for stealing her diary until Wanda saved him by revealing she checked his memory and he's completely innocent.) Jubilee bows her head in shame, Amara went up to Jamie and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jamie. You deserved better than that." said a sad Amara and she kissed Jamie's back, making him wince. However, she notices and had Bobby cool down the burns. (Also, the splinters was because Evan was skateboarding and accidentally bumped into Jamie. The fall accidentally caused Evan's spikes to grow and hurt Jamie but luckily, Ororo managed to pull the splinters out and Jamie saved Evan by lying about falling into a tree.) Ororo nods in understanding and Evan smiled at Jamie for getting him out of trouble. All adults smile and are proud that Jamie got someone out of trouble. (Does he even have to talk about Cyclops and Ray's reason for hurting him? Cyclops hates him for secretly being born from a secret relationship between Wolverine and Jean. Hell, he even hired Emma Frost to erase Jean's memory of that and that's the reason why Jean is hard towards Jamie.) This angered everyone, mostly Wolverine and Jean. Wolverine punches him and Jean slaps him. Then they sit with their son, who Jean hugs. (Ray was jealous of how Jamie is being popular with girls and decides to frame him for doing stuff to the girls: like stealing their diaries and commenting the panty raid.) All the mentioned girls glare at the now revealed pervert, who looks nervous. Jamie himself growls at mention of Ray Crisp, the backstabbing jerk who took Danielle away. (However, Ray crossed the Moral Event Horizon by asking his girlfriend Danielle Morningstar to end her friendship with Jamie. And guess what, she agreed with him and ended her friendship with him, leaving him betrayed. When Rogue and Tabitha heard about this, they angrily confronted her and called her out for choosing her boyfriend over childhood friend that she took care of.) Jamie winced at the mention of his former friend's betrayal and it's the reason why he doesn't interact with her anymore. Danielle sees this and sighs, claiming that Jamie didn't understand. It was for the good of the team and their image but it seems he hates her right now. She vows to talk with him and at least hope he can understand. However, it seems other people hate her too and even Kitty is mad at her. (However, Tabitha found out how Ray, Amara, and Jubilee were treating Jamie so she got revenge on them by using her powers to mess up their homework.) Tabitha smiled at that and put an arm around Jamie, who smiled at her for defending him. Peter and Eddie both smile gratefully at her for defending their friend. (She even congratulated Jamie for getting revenge on Ray, Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam after they refused to let him train with them and even thinking that they are better than him.) "Yeah, we deserved that." said a sheepish Bobby while Sam nods in agreement. They were the only ones who forgave Jamie for that. "No guys, I shouldn't have done that. You could've been killed. Why do you think I told Professor X what I did and wanted a punishment for it?" said a remorseful Jamie. Xavier nodded at this. "I only grounded him for three weeks. Bobby and Sam were the ones to punish him." said a serious Xavier. (Okay, so that might have caused Ray and Jubilee to hate him even more but Bobby and Sam took it easy on him and just choose to punish him by having Kitty drive him around in her car and making him eat her muffins.) Kitty smiles at that but now frowns at realizing that Jamie only was forced to as a punishment. Bobby and Sam apologize to her for that since it sounded offensive. "That was not punishment. Her driving was like an awesome roller coaster ride and the muffins weren't so bad. She just can't put some of the hard ingredients in them. I think someone replaced a bisquick with some hardened chemicals as a prank." said a serious Jamie. (Roberto's reason was not very justified because Jamie only caught him and Rahne having an affair and Roberto angrily punched him with a flaming fist for being a 'peeping tom', even though he found out by accident.) Everyone was now glaring at Rahne for cheating on Jamie and mad at Roberto for hurting him. Even Roberto has to agree that was too harmful. (Luckily, Bobby and Sam saved him while Rogue yelled at the couple for their affair and told them to stay away from Jamie. Roberto didn't listen but stopped when Jamie lifted his foot and launched it towards Roberto's little amigos.) Everyone was confused but they see Roberto rubbing his family jewels at that mention and now understand what the story meant by that. (The adults were also mad and grounded the two for PDA and harming a student, who happens to be a minor.) "Wait, you're a minor?" asked a curious Wanda. "Yep, I'm 12 years old." said Jamie, shocking everyone that he's the youngest X-Man. (Back to the present, he then starts sheading tears at betrayal of the others. Then he becomes afraid at Jean's reaction to the damage of her room and plans to leave the institute so she won't hurt him but sadly, he's grounded because he tricked Ray into watching a video about two girls and a cup while eating chocolate ice cream, tricked Jubilee into wearing a baby outfit by pretending it was baby day, switched the Maximoff siblings' clothes together, shaved Blob's mohawk off, tied Toad's tongue to a giant paddle and played paddle ball with it, put a collar on Rahne, locked Alberto and Amara into a freezer, dyed Rogue's white streak brown, replaced Cyclops' sunglasses with actual glasses, and etc.) Then everyone realizes that Jamie is right and are also worried about Jean's reaction. They are also upset that he probably can't leave because he's grounded and groan at hearing the reason but Jamie, Peter, and Eddie laughs, much to the others' annoyance. "I hate you so much, you little shit." said an annoyed Ray. (However, he then realizes something and pulls out the X-Van's car keys which he kept from the time some of the other recruits took him out for a drive but later on stopped inviting him. Despite the mistreatment, he still took responsibility for telling them to do it and claims he was angry at them for treating him like kid. Professor Xavier knew that was a lie but is proud of Jamie for taking the blame to save them.) The recruits are shocked that the reason they're not in trouble was because Jamie took the blame. Amara and Jubilee went to Jamie and hugged him. (After he packs up, he starts heading towards the front doors but is seen by Cyclops, who orders him to show his pass. Oh, he's giving him a pass alright: a one finger salute and a foul mouth threat to get the hell out of the way or else there's gonna be a one way ticket to the hospital and have his bruised dick nursed by an elderly nurse.) "I rather take the former option." said a nervous Lance while some smarter bullies agree since this kid has proved to actually be tough and hopes that Cyclops is smart enough to back out. "Oh please, as if this little shit stain can beat me. I'm the best leader there is." said a smirking Cyclops as the others groan in annoyance at him. (He scoffs at my threat and prepares to fight me while claiming that unlike the others, he won't be caught off guard. Everyone stops the party and watches this fight. 'Oh please, he just sealed his fate. I was just taking it easy on him.' thought Jamie as he rolled his eyes and just quickly won the fight by kicking Cyclops in the balls.) All males wince at that but the girls were cheering Jamie on, Peter and Eddie were laughing, and Wolverine shows a satisfied smirk at hearing about what Jamie did to Cyclops. "Oi! That's a low blow!" yelled the angry males as Jamie smirks at them. (As Cyclops lays on the ground moaning in pain and holding his family jewels, the girls are cheering Jamie on for showing their girl power while the males yell about the low blow. Jamie blows kisses towards the girls and gives the same fingers salute to the guys. Kitty then approaches him and kisses him on the lips. After she's done, he leaves and waves bye, leaving a blushing Kitty sighing in happiness.) "So dreamy." says a blushing Kitty but then Jean gets angry and overprotective. (However, Ray and Danielle stop Jamie from leaving and Danielle proposes that they can be friends again if Jamie apologizes to Ray for always blaming him for stuff but Jamie angrily stands up to her and calls her out for being a selfish popular girl who chooses relationships over friendships. He then even confesses that he loved her and the reason he didn't date her was because he wanted to be happy for her but Ray turned out to hate him for no reason and even shows recording of Ray's crimes. All the girls now feel bad for how they treated Jamie but Danielle scoffs and claims that's edited, angering them.) The nice people were also angered that she's in denial while Jamie is enraged. "What did I ever see in a selfish, shallow bitch like her?" asked an enraged Jamie as Peter and Eddie shrug. Danielle heard this and was annoyed. She went to Jamie and frowned at him. "Oh no, you did not just call me shallow, did you?" asked an annoyed Danielle. Jamie just shrugs but has a smug smirk on his face. Danielle groans and was about to convince him that what she's doing is right but the others glare at her to shut up and leave him alone. Before she goes to sit, she notices Jamie being comfortable with the girls and now regrets having to leave Jamie after realizing that he needs people to watch after him but she thought that it's best to not be friends with fellow heroes. She then sighs in anger at herself for making this decision and finally decides to care more about him. Ray notices this and frowns but other people are making sure he doesn't do anything. (Jamie then gets angry, "You are not the same Danielle I used to know. You've become friends with popular people too much that you're worst than the people who abuse me. I'm actually adopted and never met my parents. Then again, I found they are Wolverine and Jean Grey. The reason they don't remember is because that son of a bitch Cyclops and his blonde prostitute of a lover Emma Frost had erased any evidence of that and wanted to make my life a living hell. No matter what you say, Ray knew about my mistreatment but he's also been hurting me because he thinks he's the best and that I get in the way. You know what, I'm gonna do something that I should've done back in my childhood. And it might hurt Ray emotionally.") Everyone was curious about what's he going to do. However, those put two and two together went wide eyed. (He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, stunning her but much to his and everyone's surprise, she kisses back.) Everyone gasps at this. Danielle blushes and finally acknowledges this, she has a crush on Jamie. Ray looks like he wants to kill the kid but Danielle decides to stand up for Jamie and threatens to hurt Ray if he lays a hand on him. (However, Ray grabs Jamie from behind. Danielle becomes worried for Jamie but luckily, Jamie gets his arm free and makes Ray a victim of the Nut Grab of Pain.) Once again, the males wince again with Ray sweating at this but Jamie, Peter, Eddie, and the girls cheer for that while the other nice males smirk in satisfaction. (The girls cheer again as Ray falls to the floor on his back in pain and Jamie winks at Danielle, who blushes and doesn't care about what happened to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.) Ray was getting nervous at that but Danielle shows a look that she means it. (Jamie then got an idea and throws a smoke bomb on the floor. Then the next thing at the party, the song "Let's go" by Calvin Harris and Ne-Yo starts playing and the girls have been put into Egyptian dancer outfits as they dance with the boys. Long story short, the party was great and Jamie got to dance with Felicia Hardy a.k.a. Black Cat) Felicia smiles at this and remembers that night so does the other girls. The guys smile at Jamie for giving them the best night ever. Then a video is shown about the dance and everyone cheers for Jamie's dance moves. (After the party was done, Jamie finally left the mansion before Jean could kill him for destroying her room.) Jamie nervously looked at a annoyed Jean, who was not amused by what happened to her room. "You're so lucky that you had a reason. Very lucky." said a still annoyed Jean. Jamie sighs in relief at that. (In the x-garage, he first removes the wheels from Cyclops' car, removes any gasoline, cuts the wires, and spray paints it pink.) Everyone laughs at what happened to the car while Cyclops growls at Jamie, who smirks and reveals some tools he has. (He then activates the X-Van and drives out of there, thank goodness Kitty gave him lessons.) Jamie went to Kitty and kissed her cheek, making her smile and blush. (He then sees MRD tanks and starts shooting at them. Okay, the battle wasn't described but he managed to destroy them all and freed the captured mutants, much to their appreciation.) All mutants cheer for Jamie, who blushed at the attention. They even saw a video of it and cheered for him. (He then drove to a place called Queens, New Work and found an apartment. He then snuck in the bedroom and managed to befriend the apartment owner May Parker. He then met her nephew Peter Parker but was shocked to find out that he's Spider-Man.) Everyone were also shocked and it was confirmed when Peter got nervous. (In the morning at the X-Mansion, Jean was not happy because she found her room trashed last night and had to sleep in Rogue and Kitty's room, much to said girls' displeasure. After being kicked out while getting dressed, she went to kitchen and sat at the table. She was worried when Jamie didn't show up for breakfast and felt guilty for how she treated him because she caught Cyclops cheating on her with Emma Frost. She wishes that she can thank Jamie for kicking that jerk in the balls but sadly, he seems to avoid eating breakfast. Not to mention, they found destroyed MRD tanks outside and realize Jamie was telling the truth. She's glad that Cyclops is not here to ruin the day because he's too busy fixing his car, much to her amusement. Once again, she is so proud of Jamie.) "And I always will be." said a smiling Jean as Jamie smiles at her back. (Speaking of Jamie, she also found out that Jamie really is her son and she wishes that she could've been a better mother to him. However, her and Wolverine are nervous around each other because of the whole thing being revealed but are still happy to have Jamie as a son. Once everyone comes in for breakfast, Professor Xavier is also worried about Jamie not arriving and also, the X-Van is gone. Amara doesn't seem concerned about him and thinks the kid is sleeping but she gets a glare from Bobby, who is still mad at her for what she did. Jean, Rahne, and Laura volunteer to wake him up while Xavier talks with the adults about their students' behavior last night. The three girls went up to the door and Jean knocked, telling Jamie that they need to talk about his behavior. When she keeps on knocking, she gets angry. "Okay, you little brat. We're coming in right now." said an angry Jean while Rahne and Laura look annoyed at her for calling Jamie a brat but get more annoyed when they find the door locked so Jean pulls it off it's hinges.) Jamie glares at a remorseful Jean, who apologizes for that. "I'm not paying for that." said an annoyed Logan. (However, they find that he's not in his room and they worried as the adults arrive to see it too. They find a note and read it: 'Dear X-Men, you got your wish and I left the institute because I don't belong there anymore. Don't worry, I won't bother you again. However, I'm sorry to my loved ones for not telling them that I was leaving. I'll probably write soon. Love, your former youngest member Jamie. P.S., me being claimed as the son of Logan and Jean is true but suddenly still love them no matter what.' They shed tears at that and Xavier comments that they're gonna miss him. The others heard this and there were a lot of reactions: Bobby, Sam, and those who cared about Jamie were crying at losing him, the neutral ones who picked on him now feel guilty for what they did, and the mean ones were happy that he's gone. However, the mean ones are punished for their behavior and are sentenced to chores for a lifetime.) Those mentioned people groan in annoyance and defeat as Jamie gives a small smile. (Logan and Jean are devastated over their son, Laura wants her brother back, Bobby and Sam salute for their comrade, Amara and Jubilee were crying, Rogue and Kitty were getting worried for him, and Tabitha is panicking. Charles Xavier used cerebro and located Jamie in Queens, New York. However, Cyclops overheard and planned to get his revenge on the kid.) Jamie scoffed and flipped the jerk off. Category:Reading the books Category:Marvel